


I still remember...

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Ketch remembers his love.A poem/story intended to be open to interpretation as to who is being addressed. Reader? Another character? It's up to you! Works with any of the ships in the tags.





	I still remember...

I still remember, when first met.

The way the light from the around you shone.

You looked positively angelic,

We exchanged pleasantries in the corridor.

Our whole lives were ahead of us.

We had no idea of the horrors in store.

I still remember, when we first kissed.

Just fourteen years of age.

Both just craving some comfort and love.

Both feeling far from brave.

I remember seeing you there, covered in my brother’s blood,

You understood what I was going through, you saw what nobody could.

I still remember when we first made love.

Only just old enough to drink.

The moon made your skin a ghostly pail.

I was too in love to even think.

The following morning, I left at dawn,

I didn’t wish to see,

The hurt and anger when you realised your first time was with me.

I still remember, when I told you I loved you.

I remember it far too well.

You see my dear, I remember it because,

it was the day I secured my place in hell.

I hadn’t wanted it to end this way, believe me it’s the truth.

After everything I had to kill, I never wished to kill you too.

But now the cards have been dealt, and the dominoes fell where they may.

But don’t you worry, don’t you fret, I still remember another day.

I still remember, the day you came back.

The joy that filled my heart.

For all the trouble that God had caused, he apparently owed me a pass.

When he raised the creatures from hell below, he returned you to me.

Maybe he thought my blood you’d spill,

Maybe he thought I’d flee.

At first it seemed, my life you’d take

When you knocked on the bunker door.

Instead however, lips met lips,

And we were together forevermore.


End file.
